


put a ring on it

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, atsumu miya is an airhead, but we been knew, osamu is only mentioned but he's great and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Atsumu wants to propose but being the dumbfuck he is, he loses the ring. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	put a ring on it

He has been planning this for months, he swears he has, up to the last detail, or at least he thought so. Now the ring is missing, and his boyfriend will get home any minute and he _will_ ask what the hell is he looking for and he will have to lie and Shouyou will find out because he is a terrible liar and his surprise will be ruined, throwing all the months it took to plan everything out right into the trash.

Oh, but he is doing just fine.

For a little context, Atsumu Miya, twenty-eight, professional volleyball player, handsome and charismatic, dating Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou, twenty-seven, also a professional volleyball player, the most handsome man to ever walk on earth, Atsumu’s future husband (Hinata does not know that yet, but you know, _details_ ).

Hinata and him have been dating for a little over five years and he finally decided on their fifth-year anniversary that he should stop being a coward and propose (it is not like Osamu practically had to yell at him for an hour to please grow a pair and _“Ask him to marry you before I do”)._

Four months have passed since then, with the help of Yachi (Shouyou’s best friend) he planned everything, from where he would propose to what he would say, hell, she even helped him pick the ring, and now he’s standing in the middle of their apartment, butt naked, frantically searching for the ring that should have been on the ring box, but it is not.

“Okay, calm down Atsumu, everything is fine” _It is not._

He is about to reach down to look under the couch for the third time when he hears the rattling of keys, _Shouyou,_ he thinks.

“Oh, shit” He realizes that he is, in fact, butt naked and runs to their room to put some clothes on.

“I’m home!” He hears Shouyou yell from the living room, “Welcome home” he replies while struggling to put some pants on.

Shouyou opens the door to their bedroom to see his boyfriend without a shirt and a pair of jeans that are definitely not his, “Um, Atsumu, those are mine” he points out, giggling at the sight of his lover with pants that are way too small for him.

Atsumu feels the blood go to his cheeks and quickly takes the jeans off, “That was totally on purpose”, Shouyou kisses him and laughs “Sure, babe, whatever you say”

“Totally on purpose!” he yells as his boyfriend leaves the room, still laughing

 _Focus,_ he tells himself. _You still need to find that ring._

He puts clothes (his own this time) as fast as he possibly can and goes to the living room. “So, um, did you bring ice-cream?”

“Yeah, I just put it in the fridge” Shouyou turns around and makes himself comfortable on the sofa “They didn’t have mint-choco so I just bought chocolate instead” Atsumu sits next to his boyfriend, looks everywhere in case he sees the ring “What are you looking around for?”

“Me? Oh, I’m just stretching my neck” Hinata looks at him, suspicious of his actions but doesn’t say anything.

“There was this nice old lady at the supermarket that recognized me” Shouyou says excitedly as if it was the best thing that could ever happen to him “she said that her granddaughter started playing volleyball because she thought I was attractive” his boyfriend giggles and makes himself comfortable by laying his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, making it difficult for him to look around without seeming suspicious.

Atsumu laughs and goes along with Shouyou, “Yer attractive, babe” he says, reaching out to give his boyfriend a kiss. Hinata laughs and reciprocates, “I know, babe”.

“Whose turn is it to cook?” Shouyou asks straightening himself “It is almost lunch time”.

Atsumu takes this opportunity and stands up to look at the kitchen, pretending that he is thinking about it “I think it's my turn to cook” he answers, even though he knows it’s Shouyou’s turn but if the ring were to happen to be in the kitchen he would be screwed “We ordered take out yesterday so I’m pretty sure it’s my turn”.

“Okay, start cooking then” Shouyou replies as he lays down on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to start preparing their meal.

“Yes ma’am” Atsumu quickly makes his way to the kitchen and inspects his surrounding as quickly as he can, looking for a silver shimmer. He goes around pretending to be gathering the ingredients to make some udon. Thanks to his incredibly good luck, he does not find the ring.

He tries to calm himself down, if Shouyou stays in the couch until the meal is ready then he will not find the ring, therefore he has to hurry the fuck up.

He rapidly grabs all the ingredients that he needs and gets to work, Osamu taught him how to make udon last time he visited him and Shouyou, during that visit he also threatened to dye his hair blonde, pretend to be Atsumu and propose to Shouyou, which was a fun experience.

“You just watch ‘Samu, I’ll propose to Shouyou” _Once I find that goddamned ring_ , he thinks.

Atsumu is so wrapped up in finishing the meal and fighting his brother in his head that he does not notice that his boyfriend has disappeared from the couch and is in fact, in their bedroom looking for a change of clothes.

Hinata takes off his shirt and throws it on their dirty laundry, it lands on the basket and as it does he hears something fall, wondering if maybe he had something on his pocket he gets close to the basket and looks around, to his surprise he finds a beautiful ring and next to it, a note, clearly belonging to Atsumu, as he recognizes his boyfriend’s handwriting.

He picks up both items, the ring is beautiful, a silver band with red details all over it and inside of it the year 2019 is written on it. He proceeds to read the note, ‘ _don’t forget to put the ring on his fourth finger, idiot.’_ He smiles, finally understanding what this is all about, he puts the ring on his pants pocket and finds another shirt to put on.

When Atsumu realizes, the udon is already done and Shouyou is coming out of their bedroom, looking no different than he did moments ago.

“Lunch is ready” he says as he prepares the table for them to eat.

Shouyou sits in front of him, “Thank you for the food” he says as he digs in, there is silence (as always) as they eat, both of them enjoy the food until Hinata decides to speak up. “You know, the grandma at the supermarket also said that us being out of the closet gave her oldest grandson the courage to come out”

“That’s nice,” he comments “Ya know, knowing we make a little difference in the world” Hinata hums in agreement as he drinks his soup.

“She also asked when are we getting married” Atsumu promptly chokes on his noodles and coughs louder than he should have, that caught him off guard, for sure.

He tries to gain composure, “T-that,” he coughs once more and tries to continue “I um, I don’t know”

Shouyou laughs at him “I do know though,” he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the ring, “I found this little guy on the floor of our room together with a note that says ‘don’t forget to put the ringer on his fourth finger, idiot’” Atsumu blushes and realizes what a great mistake he is made.

“Since my boyfriend seems to be a little clumsy I think I’ll have to take the matter into my own hands” Hinata continues as he gets onto one knee “Miya Atsumu, these past four years with you have been the best couple of years of my life and I wish to keep this feeling happiness for the rest of my life, so, would you be so kind to accept being my husband until death do us apart?”

“Yer a fucking sap, my proposal was a lot cringier than yours, though”

“Just answer, yes or no” Shouyou prompts, laughing.

“Of fucking course, Shouyou” He says as he kisses his boyfriend.

Atsumu grabs the ring out of Hinata’s hand and puts it on his finger, “That’s where it should be” Atsumu whispers, “Yeah, not in the dirty laundry”

“That’s where it was?” Atsumu yells as he facepalms himself for being so incredibly stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is not proof-read pls forgive me, i have been working on this for 2 months. i know it's short but i have severe lack of motivation. also, yes the title is a reference to beyoncé's song, i'm bad w titles.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! it means a lot hehe


End file.
